


【霸塔】花田错（霸王x塔恩）

by eveningstar16



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 拆卸, 来自于mtmte的脑洞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveningstar16/pseuds/eveningstar16
Summary: 发生于MTMTE#52的一个脑洞。题目来自于同名歌曲《花田错》 ~~来BGM走你~~“花田里犯了错~~”





	【霸塔】花田错（霸王x塔恩）

霸王滚烫的输出管头部顶在塔恩的接口边缘，在那里磨蹭了好一会，直到那里已经开始变得浸润，有丝丝的润滑液从塔恩的两腿之间淋漓下来。

 

“你他渣想拆就快点。老子没空跟你耗。”塔恩被摁在威震天的全息雕像底座上，发声器吐出刻薄的话语——毕竟这是他现在全身上下唯一能自由活动的地方——

 

“塔恩，你说话还是这么不客气。”霸王毫不留情地强行顶开了保护叶片，早已充能完毕的输出管挺入了尚未扩张完毕的甬道。塔恩的发声器中忍不住发出嘶嘶的痛喘。

 

“这就是为什么，我更喜欢你下面的小嘴儿。”

 

“呜...啊...”塔恩呻吟起来了。那是霸王久违的声音。虽然他并不理解对方常挂在嘴边的美妙音乐，但他觉得，塔恩的呻吟想必就和那音乐一样动人。

 

而如果再叫大声一点就更动听了呢。霸王恶意地想，一边变幻着角度开展新一轮的冲击，并满意地换来身下人剧烈的喘息，和混合着痛苦、快感和呜咽的呻吟。

 

霸王的手指游移过塔恩的炮管和履带，最终来到djd队长脆弱的颈部，将指尖探进去捻揉着精密又敏感的管线，熟稔的手法让塔恩不禁仰起头雕，发声器里溢出一串潮湿又火热的喘息。他身上紫色的光带随着机体的律动而一条条地亮起，发出暧昧又美妙的光泽。

 

“哦，塔恩，你这样子可真动人。真该让你手下那帮家伙看看你这个样子…”

 

“滚！”塔恩试图翻过来给这个不要面甲的家伙一拳，可霸王牢牢钳制在他腰甲上的大手，和体内灼热的输出管让他无法逃避。

 

那根坚硬的物什碾过他内壁上突起的传感节点，甬道几乎没有一丝缝隙，和久远的记忆中一样那完全充能的粗大凶器几乎要将自己撑裂，但罪魁祸首显然不打算施舍一些温情，反而更加剧烈地开始了抽送，给他饱受摧残的肿胀的接口带来痛苦和快感的交织...

 

而他也竟有些该死的贪恋这种感觉。

 

操。DJD队长在芯里啐了一口。

 

 

 

两个大型机的引擎轰鸣作响，散热扇疯狂地运作着，冷凝液、润滑液以及各种不知所谓的粘腻液体从二人交合的部位滴落下来。

 

“塔恩，你不行了？”霸王的声音带着该死的戏谑，“需要播放一首和平之路吗，振奋一下你的处理器？”

 

“放你他渣u球的尾气，我看你他渣是不举了吧。”

 

“我可真爱你这样。”霸王压低机体，在对方的音频接收器上轻咬，濡湿的舌尖将那里弄得湿漉漉的，“嘴上说的是一回事，接口却很诚实。”

 

“滚你%&#￥#￥@#￥&！！！”一连串恶毒的咒骂从djd队长的发声器溢出，而霸王只回以轻笑。

 

“你还是那样，从不说真芯话。”霸王用力将那颗高傲的头颅掰向自己，面具早就被他扯下扔在一边。他一手掐着塔恩的下颌，湿滑的舌头强硬地顶开唇齿与他接吻。

 

他们狠狠地纠缠着，厮磨着彼此，交换着电解液和火种深处最原始的欲望，两个大型机的引擎轰鸣作响，几乎盖过了呼啸的风声——而与此同时，霸王的输出管也挺进到塔恩体内的更深处，几乎要将他贯穿——

 

霸王将自己深埋在塔恩体内，凭记忆寻觅着那些会让他们都发疯的。果不其然，虽然更新升级过机体，但总有一些东西是不变的。对方凶狠地碾过那些地方的时候，塔恩忍不住仰起头雕发出呜咽，而霸王这时将手指插进了他的口中。

 

粗砺的指腹与塔恩的金属软舌交缠在一起，霸王肆无忌惮地在塔恩的口腔搅动地手指，电解液从塔恩唇角溢出来，顺着他线条凌厉却又优美的脖颈流进他敏感的线缆深处。

 

“唔！”霸王吃痛的撤出手指，牵连出长长的银丝。塔恩这一口咬的用上了至少七分力，如果不是六阶杀手天生对危机的敏锐嗅觉，霸王相信此时手指已经断了。

 

“呵，”霸王不在意地将手指伤口的能量液抹在对方的面甲上。“还是这么烈啊，塔恩。”

 

塔恩吐出口中的血沫。口腔中充斥着那个人的能量液和机油混合的气息，这让他忍不住又冲地上啐了一口——而霸王扯出一个招牌式笑容，双手握着塔恩肩部的履带就是猛的一送——

 

“呃—啊！！！”

 

来自六阶战士毫不留情的贯穿让饶是djd队长也忍不住痛呼出声，他几乎能听到那里开裂的声音——是边缘，还是内部？他无芯去想，因为霸王已经开始了狂风骤雨般的攻势，他只能被迫跟随着霸王摇晃，甚至在本能的驱使下抬高了臀部迎合着霸王的攻势——

 

“啧啧，这么多年了，你的小嘴还是这么热情。”霸王恶意地笑着，从塔恩体内反复地退出又送入——哦，塔恩不用看也知道那个人现在面甲上是怎样得逞的表情。那个人用大手在他后挡板上猛地一拍，“真淫荡啊，吸得这么紧，不愧是小别胜新......”

 

草，塔恩在芯里想，真他渣想杀了他……

 

但也要他可以。

 

霸王像是早就预料到他那些芯思一样，六阶战士可以说是全盘压制在他身上，他的手臂被反扭过来按在背后，他的双腿被大大地打开，他不用看都知道他自己的那个部位现在是一种怎样淋漓不堪的样子——而他不关心那些。

 

他在想的是（因为姿势导致视野有盲区），霸王现在到底是不是一只手拿着枪对着他的头？

 

以及，现在杀了霸王的可能性有多大？

 

 

 

 

“没有。为零。”

 

“什么？”塔恩惊了一瞬。

 

“我知道你在想什么，”霸王舔了舔嘴唇。“塔恩呐，我可真爱你这副惊讶的样子。”

 

黑狗队队长一时无语。而霸王又开始了新一轮的冲撞，并且像是要报复他一样，抽送的动作格外的狠厉——是的，他只能用这个形容词来形容这场与霸王的对接——

 

此时，他们就像两头最原始的发情的野兽一样，在这片花海中肆意地交合着，撕咬着，恶狠狠地与彼此缠绵着——正如很久很久以前，很多个深夜里，他们在霸天虎的舱室里所度过的时刻一样。 

 

生来就是战争机器的金刚并不懂怜悯和温情为何物，刀口舔血的日子也不知道哪天就走到尽头，而此时此刻，他们的世界里，似乎只剩下了彼此，映在光镜中的花田成了模糊的虚影，涌入接收器的声音都变得遥远而不可捉摸——

 

我的火种和欲念哪。

 

我的罪恶和灵魂。

 

被操得快要进入半无意识的时候，塔恩的处理器里忽得冒出一个想法。

 

 

钢镚能修接口吗。

 

 

 

 

过载来得很快，随着霸王的一声低吼，炙热的交换液尽数喷进了塔恩的次级油箱。几乎与此同时，塔恩的输出管前端也喷射出了交换液，过载的那一刻，霸王狠狠地用双手掐着塔恩，紧紧地压着他，就像要把他揉进自己的身体里一样。

 

“半个大周期。霸王，你退步了。”塔恩滑上对接护甲，不无讥讽道。

 

“毕竟有观众在，不能让观众等太久，不是吗，”霸王回敬道，随后挂上惯常的笑容，“更何况，我看你下面那张小嘴，也承受不住了呢。”

 

“冲你这句话，霸王，”塔恩戴上面具，“我现在就想把你再【干】掉一次。”

 

“那么我也想把你再【干】一次。”霸王的舌尖舔过嘴唇，刻意加重了那个动词。

 

 

 

日落的余晖给他们的机体镀上一圈柔和的金光，一时间两个大型机静默无语，仿佛天地万物都静止在此刻，唯有风兀自吹过花海的声音——

 

 

 

 

这时，他们终于意识到一个问题。

 

 

他渣的威震天去哪儿了？

 

 

END

 

 

突然想到一个很搞笑的...他俩过去拆是不是按照那个什么音乐的节奏来的...哈啊哈哈哈一二三四二二三四

 

 


End file.
